Insoflurane
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: What happens when two young agents get a little high from the insoflurane gas? And will it change things after they find out? When something terrible happens will they make it out alive? Read to find out :) please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I promise that I'll get back to my other stories. I got this idea and just wanted to write it. Will probably have some LaBrody later on. Enjoy :)**

 **Insoflurane: a potent inhalational anaesthetic similar to enflurane, used for induction and maintenance of general anestesia**

"Let's go." Pride said as the three agents pulled the gas masks over their faces and entered the building. Agent Meredith Brody burst in the back door and stepped around the bodies of the gassed people. Brody's heart sank as she saw the elderly lady gasping for breath beside her. _I shouldn't do this, s_ he thought. _If_ _I'm going to be any help, I need to stay coherent._ Finally her conscious won out and she slipped of her mask and placed it on the lady's head. Dizziness swept over when she inhaled the gas. She then got up and continued to search for the suspects.

On the other side of the building LaSalle had done the same to a man who was lying on the floor. They both stumbled around the building until they found the men.

"NCIS! Stop.", Brody said in a slurred voice to the suspect who was wearing a gas mask. The man started to run as she inched closer to him. She groaned in frustration as she took off after the man. A few moments later, she had him pinned to the ground and handcuffed.

"Nice work Brody." Pride said as he looked down at the swaying agent. "Why don't we get you checked out by the nurse?"

"No...No I'm fine. I'm just a little diz-...-zy" She said in between burst of laughter.

"I know",Pride said.

Brody stumbled around a little more before she finally fell into Pride's arms. She burst out laughing as she tried so stand back up.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's go" he said as he lifted the agent back to her feet and helped her to the ambulance.

"Brody?" LaSalle said.

"Yes LaSalle?" Brody answered as she plopped down beside him.

"Did you take off your mask...too?" LaSalle asked as he almost fell out of the ambulance.

Brody just laughed in response and then hopped out of the back when her evaluation was over.

"Come on. Let's go see King." LaSalle said as he linked arms with the female agent.

Pride laughed as he saw his two agents skipping towards him. He then took out his phone to record this very amusing moment.

"Heyyy. King" LaSalle practically yelled.

"Hello Pride!",Brody said as she obnoxiously waved at him.

"Come on Merri, let's dance.",LaSalle said as he spun her around causing her to fall backward. He leaned down and swiftly picked her up, leaving their faces only inches apart. LaSalle made the first move. He pulled her in and kissed her. Brody then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Cut it out!" Pride said, still recording the entire thing.

"Not now King" LaSalle said and then continued to kiss Brody. LaSalle pressed her against the wall and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh come on guys" Pride pleaded. He now fully understood the term "making out"

The two agents fell on the ground beside each other, gasping for breath. Brody then laughed and grasped LaSalle's shirt and pulled him in for another long kiss.

"Okay. Back to the office. Now" Pride ordered, chuckling a bit. "One in front with me. One in the back."

"Oh c'mon King" LaSalle whined.

"Nope. No exceptions" Pride said as LaSalle opened the passenger side door for Brody. "What you guys need is a cold shower and a nap."

"Yeah...but I feel fine." Brody said, suddenly becoming very solemn.

"Yeah. I know." Pride said, still not knowing how to talk to his agents who were still high on insoflurane gas.

* * *

The three agents arrived to the NCIS office about ten minutes later.

"Okay guys. Cold showers. Now!",Pride ordered the two confused and extremely happy agents.

Brody walked into the shower room and turned in the cold water. She stripped then stepped inside. As the ice cold water soaked her skin her memories slowly faded away.

 _ohh why is this so cold?!_

 _...where am I?_

 _Why am I naked?_

 _Why am I showering?_

 _Am I at work?_

 _Time to find out._

She turned off the water and warmed herself with a towel. She grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt from her bag and walked out into the kitchen where Pride was.

"Umm...Pride? What happened?", Brody asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Well, you took off your mask and gave it to an older lady. Ya got a little high.", Pride said as he suppressed a little laugh.

"What's so funny?", Brody asked the agent who burst out laughing when LaSalle walked into the kitchen and sat next to Brody.

"You'll see.", Pride said as he laughed again and walked out of the kitchen.

Brody and LaSalle exchanged confused looks.

"What exactly did we do LaSalle?", Brody asked him.

"I have no idea, but I have a feelin it ain't good.", LaSalle said.

Brody tapped her fingers thoughtfully on her coffee mug that was sitting in front of her.

"Do you remember anything at all?" LaSalle asked.

"Well...I remember...I was walking around, searching for the suspects and I saw an elderly lady. I gave my mask to her and I got dizzy. The next thing I remember is when I was standing in the freezing cold shower." Brody said, obviously struggling to remember.

"That's pretty much the same thing I remember, Brody." LaSalle offered Brody one of his charming grins.

Brody smiled and got up to go in the other room.

"Guys come in here. We got pizza for everyone!" Pride yelled.

As Brody and LaSalle walked in, they saw Patton and Sebastian arguing about one of the mystical creatures and bigfoot. On the other side of the room they saw Pride and Loretta talking about whatever it is they talk about.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling?" Pride asked awkwardly at the sight of Brody and LaSalle being so close.

Brody and LaSalle looked at each other "we're feeling fine" they both replied in unison.

"Now I wanna know what we did King" LaSalle whined.

"Yeah! Me too." Brody agreed.

"Are you sure...in front of everybody?" Pride said as he motioned to everyone in the room.

"Yes Pride. We're sure." Brody said, rather impatiently.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Pride said with his hands up.

Then everyone got their pizza and sat down. Brody and LaSalle both sat at their desks as Pride, Loretta, and Sebastian pulled up a chair to sit. Patton wheeled himself up sit by Pride.

"Now are you-" Pride was interrupted

"Yes...King" LaSalle said.

"Okay. Okay." Pride said as he turned on the Tv and pulled up the video of Brody and LaSalle. The team was amused when they saw the two young agents obnoxiously saying hello to Pride.

"See. This isn't so bad." Brody said. "Oh my-" Brody gasped and clasped her had over her mouth as the sound of _ooh's_ filled the room. Brody didn't dare to look at LaSalle, she could tell that he was also staring at the figures that were still kissing each other passionately. LaSalle looked at Brody who's cheeks were turning and adorable shade of pink. Brody took a deep breath and glanced over at LaSalle who was now intently staring at her. Her breath hitched in her throat when their eyes met. Her eyes then darted to everyone else in the room, she started to breath harder when she realized that everyone else in the room was staring at her.

"I-uh umm." Brody stuttered as she slowly got up from her seat and quickly made her way to the locker room.

 **Haha :) sorry. I think I might write another chapter to this. I didn't want it to go on forever. Please review and comment! And a special tthanks to ncisneworleans who helped me write this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long! I hope you didn't forget about this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And again please comment! :)**

"Brody? Please Brody. Don't go." LaSalle said as she made a quick escape from the room.

"Well that was very interesting...and awkward...and slightly disturbing" Sebastian said, earning a warning look from Loretta. After a few moments LaSalle got up from his desk.

"Aw. I really messed up this time didn't I?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Christopher" Loretta said. "Merri...she's probably just confused-"

"And embarrassed. I mean I'd be embarrassed too if I was-"

"Sebastian!" The team yelled.

"Sorry" he mumbled in return.

"You should probably go talk to her." Pride told the younger agent. "Who knows what's going on in there."

"That's what scares me King. What if she decides to drop-kick me...or punch me in the face. Or she could-"

"We get it Christopher." Pride said as a smile spread across his face and LaSalle chuckled about the things the aggressive female agent could do to him.

"Go fix it." Pride said, giving a reassuring nod.

"Okay. I'm gonna go do that." LaSalle said as he walked towards the locker room.

* * *

Brody paced back and fourth and played with the watch that was on her wrist. She was trying to make sense of what she just saw on the screen.

 _What did I do? Oh, this can't be happening. It must if been the gas, if he ever pulled a move like that when I wasn't high...ohh I'd let him have it. Who am I kidding?... I'd let him._ She thought as she slumped down on the bench and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey? Brody?" LaSalle asked as he cautiously walked into the locker room, half expecting some violence from her.

She looked over at LaSalle who stepped inside the room.

"LaSalle, please, not now." Brody said as she quickly straightened up from her slouched position.

"Look, I know this is quite a shock, I'm trying to make sense of this too." LaSalle said in a pleading voice.

"LaSalle...What this is...was. Was nothing. We can just forget about it." Brody said still not wanting to make eye contact. LaSalle then walked over and sat down beside Brody. He felt her body tense as her eyes stared at the floor.

"C'mon' Brody...don't do this." He pleaded. He wanted her to be angry. He could handle a good punch in the face. But this, he was not prepared for her to shy away and be uncomfortable with him.

"LaSalle...I'm not doing anything" she said as she began to feel nervous. Brody couldn't help but look at LaSalle and soon regretted her poor choice. He looked deep into her eyes and her breathing increased.

"See. It's okay. Everything's good." LaSalle said carefully as he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. He felt her tense and his heart sank. After a few moments of silence, Brody decided to speak.

"Well, we uh...probably have work to do." She said as she stood up.

"Right." LaSalle said, standing up. Brody then walked past LaSalle towards the door. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she entered the room. She walked over to her desk and started scribbling furiously on the paper. She still felt everyone staring at her and noticed that their mouths were open.

"W-what?" Brody asked.

"Everything...Okay? All good?" Patton asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be." Brody asked, meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

"Oh I don't know. You just realized that you full fledged made out with your partner. And then you ran out of here like a bat out of hell. And then you-"

"Sebastian." Loretta growled.

"Hey. I'm just saying!" He said.

 _ring-ring ring_ Pride's phone rang

"Special Agent Dwayne Pride." He answered. "Uh-hu alright. Be right there." Pride said

"What is it this time?" LaSalle asked as he walked in the room.

"Dead Marine. What else?" Pride said trying to lighten the mood. "Brody, LaSalle, why don't you both go to the basement and get us...Um...some Kevlar?" Pride asked, hoping that they could lessen the awkwardness while they were down there.

"Sure thing King" LaSalle replied as the two agents walked towards the stairwell.

"So Brody. How are you?" LaSalle asked, trying to make small talk. They were almost sown the two flights of steps.

"I am fine LaSalle, how are you?" Brody said.

"I'm just peachy" LaSalle said as he flashed one of his charming grins.

 _tick tick tick tick_

"What is that?" Brody asked.

"I have no-" their stomachs dropped when they realized what was making the sound. Brody barely had the time to turn to LaSalle. Suddenly they were blown across the room as the rubble surrounded them. They both cried out in pain as the ringing slowly faded from their ears. They somehow managed to grab a hold of each other during the blast.

"Help us!" They both screamed desperately.

 **Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! You know, I was thinking that this would just be a cute, fluffy chapter. But we all know that I like to write very dramatically. So...Yeah. Now it has suspense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi guys! I am back! This chapter is going to be mostly about Brody and LaSalle. (And if you didn't really understand what happened, there was a bomb planted in the stairwell. I know I didn't give it that much warning.) Well I hope you enjoy! :)**

The two junior agents groaned in pain as they tried to remove themselves from the rubble. Brody's head spun as she looked around the 'cave'. It was too small for her liking. They then noticed that there was a good amount of blood that was starting to pool underneath them.

"...Brody." LaSalle asked, grimacing. He started to panic when she didn't answer right away.

"...Yeah LaSalle." She said, her voice shaking. She had obviously tried to pull it together before answering.

"You alright partner?" LaSalle asked, trying to make her smile.

"Yeah...I'm okay." She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "How about you?"

"Well...like I said before on the stairs, I'm just peachy." He said as he swallowed hard and attempted one of his charming grins. Brody chucked softly at his response. The two agents nearly jumped out of their skin as a piece of concrete moved and setteled beside then.

"Do you think they're all okay up there." Brody asked. She finally managed to turn her head so she could look into LaSalle's deep blue eyes.

"I-I don't know Brody." LaSalle said as he slowly reached out his hand to hold Brody's bloody, dusty fingers. "All I know is that we need ta get outta here."

"Okay." She said weakly. He could tell that she was in more pain than she was letting on. The two then tried to get themselves free from the rubble. LaSalle had managed to get his pinned arm free when he hear a small cry. His eyes darted to the woman who was lying on the ground with pain in her eyes.

"I can't." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"C'mon Brody. It's okay. You can do it." LaSalle said enthusiastically.

"No. I mean I really _can't_ LaSalle, there is a board...ahhg...I think it is in my leg." She finished pathetically. LaSalle then looked down at her leg.

"Oh my Brody. Well that would explain all the blood." He said as he squeezed her hand. "Now I'm gonna try to get this out. Okay?" LaSalle said. She nodded her head in response. LaSalle then placed his hands on the heavy board that impaled her leg. He lifted it up and saw the thick, warm, red liquid spread further across her bare skin. She winced as he slowly pulled the rest of the board out of her leg. He then took the piece of wood and tossed it aside.

"Here, we gotta stop that bleeding." He said as he ripped off a large strip of his shirt and looked down at the hole that was spilling blood all over the jagged pieces of concrete.

"Thank you LaSalle." She said softly as he tied off the last knot on her make-do bandage.

"You're welcome." He said gently. "Brody?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you can move?" He asked, sympathy in his eyes. She shook her head slightly. Her stomach churned as she tried to lift herself up form the rubble. _Come on! Get up._ She commanded herself. _We have to make it out if here._ She then felt a set of eyes staring at her. She felt so guilty when she saw the worry in his eyes.

"C'mon let's get out of this place." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Pride, Patton, Loretta, and Sebastian were horrified as they looked down the stairs into the sea of rubble. Loretta gasped and turned to Sebastian who was now trying to comfort the older lady.

"How...why." Pride mumbled. Surprisingly, the upstairs had hardly been affected at all. "We need to- we have to get to them!" Pride said as his heat raced. He dropped onto his knees and tried to pull a heavy board out of the mess.

"Pride. You can't do that man, you're going to hurt yourself." Patton insisted.

"Okay...Okay." Pride breathed. He just couldn't handle the fact that his two agents were probably under there, scared, bleeding and dying.

"We need to call the fire department..oh...looks like they found us." Sebastian said as a group of fire fighters walked up. They looked over at the rubble and Pride thought he saw a faint smile flash across one of the fire fighter's faces. _Stop imagining things. You're just paranoid._ He silently told himself. His mind then started to race.

"Hey. Weren't you here a few days ago to check the alarms in the basement?" His blood ran cold as a look of anger filled his eyes. Pride quickly turned around to make a run for his gun that was sitting on his desk. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the faint clicking of the gun.

"I'd suggest that you come with me." the man said flatly.

 **Haha sorry. Well yeah, I am really trying to put more detail into this. Please review! :) hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back to this one! Not gonna be much of the rest of the team in this chapter. Sorry. I hope you like it! :)**

Brody gasped as she sat all the way up. She realized that she had definitely broken at least two ribs in the explosion. LaSalle leaned over the best he could and gently placed his hand on her back.

"We're gonna be alright Brody, we're gonna make it out of here." LaSalle stated confidently.

"I know." She said simply as her brow furrowed in pain. She then drug herself up into a kneeling position and reached for a block of rubble. She was stopped when a warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa. Hold on, we gotta be careful. We don't want this to fall in on us." LaSalle said, as the two agents swallowed hard at the thought. She shook her head slightly. The agents then, piece by piece, pulled out debris. A few hours later LaSalle was drenched with sweat and Brody was breathing hard.

"We gotta get out...of here...the air...not enough." Brody said sleepily.

"I know...but we gotta keep goin." LaSalle said as they went back to work.

They continued to lift the debris, some weighing as much as 50 pounds. The air around them was thick and hot. Dust burned their lungs and their eyes were getting heavier by the minute.

Finally after hours on continuous work, they broke through a small section. It was just enough to fit their bodys through. LaSalle let Brody climb through first and then he climbed out. For a few moments they sat there breathing hard.

"We gotta find Pride, Loretta, Patton, and Sebastian." Brody said.

"Alright then, let's go find them.", LaSalle said, standing up and looking around the messy, mostly undamaged part of the office.

Brody stood up and breathed in and out a few times before limping behind LaSalle.

"Ya alright there?", LaSalle asked, noting the pained but determined expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good.",Brody said as she faked a smile.

"Yeah..." LaSalle said as he eyed her suspiciously. "You just had a board inside you leg a few hours ago." He stated squinting his eyes.

"I know LaSalle." She said breathlessly, trying her best to keep up with him with her injury. LaSalle stopped when they reached the office room.

"They're not here..." He said in a daze of confusion. Just the Brody's computer lighted up.

"It's a message from Patton from a few hours ago." She said. "It says... _hostage. Don't trust anyone."_ she read as she looked up at LaSalle with fear in her eyes.

"I-I don't understand." LaSalle stuttered. "What. Who?"

"I don't know." Brody stated as she slumped down in her chair and whimpered as her leg hit it. "Why aren't they here!" Brody said as more of a statement than a question. LaSalle pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He then looked around the room and stopped when he reached Pride's desk.

"His gun. It's still here." LaSalle said, obviously confused. "He never goes anywhere with out it."

"Not by choice." Brody said quietly. The two agents eyes met and gasped when they realized what had happened.

"Hostage..."

* * *

"Where are we going!" Pride demanded.

"What do you want. You can't just take us and do whatever your sick mind wants-" Sebastian was cut off when he felt the cool barrel of the gun press against his head. "Yes. Yes you can. I'm sure your corrupted mind knows exactly what it wants."

"I thought so." The man said grimly.

They rode in silence until they got to the docks where everything was unloaded from the ships. They were then forcefully pulled from the car and marched towards an empty crate.

"Please!" Loretta begged.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. Your precious Christopher and Merri on the other hand-" he started to laugh. "Well I can not say the same for them."

 **Okay I am sorry this was so short. I didn't want it to drag on forever and if I would have done the next scene, then it would have. Please review...or criticize. Whichever suites you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the comments and suggestions...You know who you are ;). I will try to bring them in on this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

The team was forcefully pushed into the metal crate. They observed holes for breathing and saw a pan in the back that they assumed was not for food.

"What do you want with my agents!" Pride yelled as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"I don't think that is any of your concern agent Pride." The man said, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"You can't hurt them!" Sebastian yelled.

"I can do whatever I want, Lab Rat!" The man growled. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me." He said as he came closer to his face.

Feeling brave, Sebastian lunged at the man and tried to knock him down. He had to try to stop them. The man then elbowed him in the jaw. Sebastian crawled back to the safety of Loretta.

"Good try Sebastian." She said warmly and she rubbed his back. The men then exited the crate and sealed it up, leaving the half panicked team inside.

"Oh I can't even believe this." Patton exclaimed. "What's their problem?...they even took my wheelchair!" He said as he slumped himself against the wall.

"It's okay. I know LaSalle and Brody will find us." Loretta said calmly to the group.

"If they're not already...You know..." Sebastian gulped. "Dead." The team knew that this was possible, but forced the thought away.

"They'll find us." Pride assured.

* * *

"I don't...I don't understand." Brody said. "Why would anyone take them?"

"I don't know." LaSalle said pathetically. He then balled up his fist and slammed it on the desk, reminding her of Gibbs.

"Okay, he said _'don't trust anyone'_ What are we supposed to do?" Brody asked as she got up off her chair. LaSalle noticed the good sized blood stain on the edge of it. She limped slightly over to the front of her desk and leaned on it.

"We have to go out, we have to find them!" She stated. "Everyone...I just can't believe that they're all gone without a trace."

"Just hold on Brody, you can't go out like that. You're injured." LaSalle said.

"I'm fine LaSalle." Brody stated.

"No you're not, you're hardly in the condition to fight. You're losing too much blood and what you need is a trip to the ER."

"No LaSalle. I'm fine. I do not need to go the hospital." Brody said, her voice rising. LaSalle knew that he couldn't win this argument so he just shook his head and agreed. "Okay. Now let's get started." She finished.

"That bomb situation has got to be connected to this somehow.", LaSalle said.

"And! The bomb was in the basement obviously.", Brody limped back over to her desk and pulled up a list of people who had visited NCIS.

"So the person who did this had to of gone down there! We only let certain people down there due to the amount of case related files.", LaSalle concluded.

"A few days ago someone came to check the alarms in the basement. No one has been down there since.",Brody stated.

"So that has to be our guy."

"Gus Walter. He's 33 years old and has a pretty clean record other than shoplifting and getting in a few armed fights.", Brody continued.

"But where are ya Gus?" LaSalle asked no one in particular. Brody pulled in her chair and began to type furiously on her keyboard. She decided to e-mail a certain, very helpful, redhead:

 _M. BRODY: 911, please be down as quick as you can_

 _A. BORIN: Oh my, what happened?_

 _M. BRODY: I can't talk about it on here. Just please come quick._

 _A. BORIN: Sure thing, I'm packing a bag now._

Brody turned away from her computer. "We can obviously trust Borin" Brody said as she looked up at LaSalle.

"Borin. Are you sure only the three of us can take this man? We don't even know what he wants." LaSalle asked.

"Well, we have no choice LaSalle. We have no one else. And we can't risk their safety for just a few more people on our side. " Brody said, her voice lowered.

"I know." LaSalle agreed. "We gotta catch them. Their lives are in danger." He finished.

Gus laughed when he heard the end of their conversation. Not only did he plant a bomb, but also planted a bug.

"Oh their liver aren't in danger...yours' are."

 **Please leave a review! I hope you liked this! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am now back to this. I am open to suggestions! This has been a very hard story to write! :/ Also a special thanks to ncisneworleans for helping me write this. And grannyshirley05! For all of the reviews!**

Brody pushed herself up from her chair and grimaced when she put pressure on her injured leg that had been impaled by the spear-like piece of wood.

"I think ya really need to go to the hospital and get that checked out." LaSalle said, walking towards the pale female agent who was trying to casually lean on her desk without LaSalle noticing how much pain she was in.

"Are you kidding? You and Borin are going to need me. Do you know aikido? I don't think so." Brody snapped. "I'm fine." She added, her voice rising a bit in protest.

"Okay, okay, fine." LaSalle said, giving up, knowing that he couldn't win. "Just remember, if you pass out on me, I'm gonna have to give you CPR." Brody squinted her eyes at LaSalle and raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out what the man was saying.

"...I'd have to give ya another kiss..." LaSalle joked. Earning a punch on the arm.

"You...You... Ugh!" Brody stammered, annoyance in her voice. "I can't believe you brought that up again!"

LaSalle just smiled and chuckled at her.

"What?" Brody asked.

"Well I'm just thinking that if you don't put something on that, then you're going to bleed out and I'm gonna have to save your sorry ass." He joked as he came closer to her and motioned towards her leg. "Here. Sit down. I'll get ya fixed upw."

Brody sat down reluctantly and winced as LaSalle went into the other room to get the peroxide and the gauze.

"...Okay. I got all of the stuff." He said as he squatted next to her chair. "Geesh! I could fit my whole fist through that hole!" LaSalle exclaimed as he examined the wound.

"Mmmm." Brody grumbled as she rolled her eyes. LaSalle then poured the peroxide on her leg causing her to jump and LaSalle to say sorry repeatedly.

"LaSalle." Brody grimaced. "You could have at least warned me first." She said as she relaxed back down into the chair. LaSalle then started to wrap the gauze around her toned leg.

"Ah!" She gasped and the gauze tighter around her open wound.

"Sorry Brody. Only a lil' bit more. You want me to hold your hand?" LaSalle asked as a smile teased his lips. He finished wrapping her leg and stood up.

"Are ya sure you're okay to do this?" LaSalle asked, careful not to say anything that would give them away. Just in case they were bugged.

"LaSalle." She breathed as she stood up from her chair. "I am fine." She said as she limped over to the door and looked around for Borin.

"She should be here any minute now." Brody said as she walked back to LaSalle, almost tripping over the small amount of rubble that was laying in the floor.

"She's here now." A familiar cheery voice said as she walked in.

"Oh Borin. Thank you for coming." LaSalle said as he approached the woman for a hug.

"No problem. But why am I here?" The redhead questioned as she looked over at Brody. "And what happened to this place?" She asked, motioning to the dust and debris.

"Borin..." Brody started. "There was a...a bomb. And LaSalle and I had to go down to the basement and-" she swallowed hard.

"An it went off." LaSalle finished for her. "We spent a few hours trying to get out and by the time we got back up here...Pride and everyone...they were gone."

Borin gasped. "On my! Are you two okay? And, no offense Brody, but you don't look so good." She said as she approached the other female agent and bent down to observe the leg that had already stained the gauze a crimson red.

"I'm okay. I feel fine." Brody lied even though she felt weak and had a throbbing headache, probably from the blood loss. "I'm just going to go change my pants. I'll be right back."

Borin and LaSalle gave eachother sceptical looks as Brody walked towards the locker rooms. They began to speak when they were sure that she was out of earshot.

"What the hell happened to her LaSalle?" Borin said in a hushed tone.

"A big ol' piece of wood fell on her leg when we was thrown. It went pretty deep, I bet I could fit my fist in that." LaSalle said, recalling the event while frying to lighten the mood.

"She doesn't look very good." Borin said, glancing to the locker rooms.

"I know. She insists she's fine."

"And you believed her?" Borin asked incredulously.

"Well not really. But have you ever got in an argument with Brody? There ain't no way you can win one of those." LaSalle said smiling slightly at his last statement.

Meanwhile, in the locker room. Brody sat on the bench and slowly unwrapped the bandages. She had seen some pretty disgusting things in her day but this had to be by far the most disturbing. Each time she would take off a layer of gauze, her leg would throb. It was soaked with blood completely. She felt nauseous as she tried to carefully remove her pants without touching her wound.

She finally got her pants off and decided that they were going to have to be trashed. She then found a pair of dark grey dress pants and gingerly slipped the on, over top of her reapplied dressing. After she was finished, she walked out to meet the stares of the two other agents. Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at them both.

"You ready to catch this bastard?"

 **Please review, suggest, criticize...You know the drill. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back to this after you know, the long break away from it. I just had no idea what to do with it. Thank you for all of the reviews. After ncisneworleans and I brainstormed a bit, we finally got an idea. I think alot of you will like it. (Especially you, grannyshirley05)!**

"Come on, we need to get to work!" Brody urged as the two agents stared at her. Borin and LaSalle gave each other a quick glance and then looked back at her. "What?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to work?" Borin asked, stepping towards the pale female and placing an arm on her elbow. She saw Brody swallow hard and close her eyes briefly.

"Yes, I'm fine dammit! We just need to find the rest of the team before something happens to them." Brody snapped, annoyance and anger present in her rising voice.

"Okay, I'm just checking." Borin said, continuing to plaster an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said softly as she placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so worried" she said.

"It's alright." Borin smiled as she embraced the other female agent in a hug. "They're all tough. You know that. They'll be okay."

"Okay then, let's work." Brody breathed, limping over to her desk and sitting down in her chair. She typed on her computer and tried to pull up the address of Gus Walter. The female agent let out a loud sigh as she read the screen.

"It won't let me in." Brody grumbled as she typed in the password, putting emphasis on each letter she typed. "Come on!"

"Here lemme try." LaSalle said as he leaned over and placed his hand on her slender fingers and gently moved her hand on the desk. "Breaking the keyboard will not help, Brody." He rested his head on hers and knew that she was smirking.

"Comfortable there, LaSalle?" Brody asked, trying to look up at him. Borin smiled at the two agents. They got along so well, things have definitely changed since the last time she had been to New Orleans.

"Mmhmm." He hummed in his concentrated state. He could smell the faint strawberry shampoo that lingered under the scent of dust and blood. He was lost in thought when he heard glass shattering above them and the sound of gunshots.

"Get down!" Borin screamed as they all dove behind Brody's desk. Brody hissed as pain shot through her leg. She clenched her teeth together and breathed slowly. LaSalle gave her a worried glance and pulled out his gun, followed by Borin and Brody.

Dammit, he got away!" Borin yelled, still keeping her weapon raised as she slowly stood. LaSalle stood up and helped Brody to her feet.

"Come on, we still may be able to catch him." Borin said as she ran out the door. LaSalle ran after her and Brody stumbled close behind.

"They're gone." LaSalle stated. The three agents stood there for a few moments. Borin cursed and ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"Come on." Borin said. "We better get back inside. Looks like they're not just after the others. They're after you too." She grimaced sympathetically.

 **Sorry this was really short. I hope you liked it. Please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely people of this fandom! You have no idea how happy I am to be able to still write! I though I was going to have to delete everything that had my email address, which included this site. Then I just could not write because I had this terrible writer's block. It is a long story and you all would probably rather read this next chapter than hear about my life. Well anyway, thank you to all of my beautiful people that review. I love you all! Enjoy this next awful chapter! I promise that I'll stop stalling and get to the point.**

The three agents quickly made their way back into the federal building. Sharp shards of glass were shattered on the dusty floor next to the now useless window and there were a few small bullet holes scattered around the interior of the office. Without a word, they went to the slightly safer courtyard.

Borin leaned on the metal chair and took a deep breath. She looked at the two agents and her heart fell. Here were the three of them. They had no idea how to solve this mystery, one was injured, the other probably terrified. Her eyes grew watery at the thought of the rest of their team being held captive and her not being able to do anything about it. They were only agents. Their job was to bring the bad guys in, not do forensics and somehow find them. How could four people be gone without a trace? Suddenly, she felt two hands on her back and smiled slightly. They were going to get through this. They will find who did this.

"Okay." Borin breathed. "So all we need to do is collect the bullet fragments and see who they belong to right? Easy enough." She said, puling a pair of rubber gloves that she always kept handy out of her pocket and walking back into the damaged office. The trio scanned the ground for any trace of evidence. LaSalle appeared on his hands and knees with his eyes close to the floor, while Brody by the walls.

"Found one!" LaSalle yelled from the other side of the room. The two female agent's rushed over and Borin carefully picked it up with her glove.

"Okay, now all we need to do is analyse it. Great job guys." The redhead nodded in approval.

"I'll call Sebast-" Brody started. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry...habit." The female agent winced.

* * *

 **Two days later-**

"Work you stupid machine!" Brody growled, growing extremely agitated at the piece if beeping and buzzing equipment. "I can't do this." She said as she threw her hands up in surrender and motioned for LaSalle to try to get the impossible machine to work.

"Calm down Brody." LaSalle chuckled as he reached out to to place his hand on her forearm.

"Calm down? How can I calm down if our friends are out there somewhere?" She said, getting less angry and more concerned.

"I know. We just gotta find out who that bullet belongs to." LaSalle said, earning a glare from Brody as she pulled her arm away.

"Easier said than done." She sighed. "You know what? I'll be back in a second" Brody mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked out of the lab.

LaSalle sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly. "I just don't know what to do." He admitted. She was pissed, he was freaking out, and Borin seemed to be the only sane person at the moment.

"You know LaSalle, we haven't been home in more than three days, haven't taken a shower, and have barely had time to eat. Why don't we go home and rest for a few hours and then come back?" Borin asked, wiping a piece of hair off her face to reveal the black circles around her eyes.

"If we were missing and King was here, he wouldn't quit on us. So I ain't giving up on his." LaSalle stated, turning to the machine and looking over it once again. He pressed a random button after studying it intently. A few beeps later it was processing the bullet. His eyes lit up and he turned around to face Borin.

"See, it ain't that hard. I could be the next forensic specialist." LaSalle grinned, leaning against the counter, satisfied with himself.

"I'm sure you could." Borin smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Would have to fight Sebastian for it though." He shook his head and laughed. The male agent looked down, obviously thinking about the team again.

"Hey, we'll find them." She said. "We have the best agents in New Orleans on this case and I'll be damned if you guys go down without a fight.

He nodded his head slowly. "You know, I should go check on Brody." LaSalle said, leaving the lab and walking to the quiet courtyard.

He found Brody leaning up against a wall grimacing, her shaking hand pressed up against her leg. It wasn't bleeding but he could still tell that she was in pain.

"Ya alright?" LaSalle asked, walking closer to her and placing a cautious hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just needed some air." She smiled as she straightened up quickly and tried to act as normal as possible.

Suddenly Borin walked out on the Patio. "Guys, we got a match."

 **I am really sorry that it sucked so much. I just _needed_ to post _something. I_ hope you kinda sorta liked it , please review! **


End file.
